(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door hinge mounting device for mounting a door hinge to a pillar of a side outer panel of a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
Generally, in a door mounting process of a vehicle body manufacturing line, door hinges are mounted to upper and lower pillars of a side panel and then a door is mounted to the door hinges.
In the door hinge mounting process, when a vehicle body is conveyed to a manufacturing line, door hinges are closely adhered to door hinge mounting portions of upper and lower parts of forward and rearward pillars and then the door hinges are connected to the door hinge mounting portions with a tool.
That is, a worker grips the door hinges with one hand and mounts the door hinges to the door hinge mounting portions by the tool with the other hand.
However, procedures for mounting the door hinges to door hinge mounting portions remain manual so that positions of mounting the door hinges can be inconsistent.
Thus, productivity may be deteriorated and aesthetical features of the doors are also deteriorated.
In general, the manual processes cause variable quality according to experience of the worker.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.